Visage of Love
by shajira
Summary: Being away from your love is hard. Not being able to know her feelings is torture. But having her feelings thrown in a void means agony. What is the real visage of love? Happiness? Misery? It’s not always what it seems to be…
1. Chapter 1

Visage of Love

BY: Shajira

Being away from your love is hard. Not being able to know her feelings is torture. But having her feelings thrown in a void means agony. What is the real visage of love? Happiness? Misery? It's not always what it seems to be…

Disclaimers:Me no own CCS only the continuation of the plot!!!!

-----OoO-----

"Sakura!!!!!!!"

"No! Syaoran, please…" Sakura pleaded when Syaoran tried to reach her. It is now time to lose her feelings, the Void is weakening. And she doesn't want Syaoran to get involve in her battle. God only knows what will happen if the Void takes notice of Syaoran.

"But you already used so much power!" he argued. "You don't have top sacrifice your feelings…I can be the chosen one since my feelings aren't so important."

"Syaoran…" The emerald-eyed card mistress is in tears. How can he say that? His feelings are important to HER…How can she tell him her feelings are meant for HIM? The void is getting restless…she has to change it now before she loses the chance. But not before, "Syaoran, I----."

"Please, Sakura…You told me how lonely you felt when you were trapped in a world without your most treasured feeling and i8 don't want you to feel that again. I am willing to sacrifice mine…for you."

'Syaoran, I'm sorry…I should do this…' she thought.

"Besides, even if the Void does take away my feelings I will never lose them forever. I will surely love you again and---," Syaoran's eyes widened. Something is holding him back preventing him from saving her. "SAKURA!!!!"

Sakura smiled faintly. This is it. As the void takes her feelings away, she regrets never telling him her feelings, but she is prepared to part with them for the safety of her family, friends, and the rest of the world.

"_I love you, Syaoran_."

But those never left her lips.

"SA-KU-RA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------OoO-----

"Li-kun, are you alright?"

Syaoran snapped out of his reverie. It is not the time to recall what happened three nights ago…

He smiled at the girl beside him. "Yeah, no worries. But how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Sakura flushed hearing that. "Ano, Li-kun---."

"Syaoran."

"Huh?"

"Call me, Syaoran."

Sakura just stared at him without blinking. "Uh, okay, Sya-syaoran…"

"Oi, Sakura! Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura bubbly greeted as she ran to her cousin.

Syaoran sighed as he watched the two conversed as if nothing happened. The night Sakura lose her most treasured feeling, he saw a certain emotion in her teary eyes. He swore it was _love_. But the moment Void acted, it was gone.

And that marked him as just simply an acquaintance to her. A card captor companion.

"Do you think there's still hope for her to have her feelings back?" Yukito asked beside him who just appeared out of nowhere.

"I…I will make sure of it."

"Then why aren't _you_ **stopping** her?"

Syaoran just look at the man in front of him. Right now he can't comprehend whether it's Yukito or the Moon Guardian he's talking to. But he's right. Sakura is **leaving** and he isn't stopping her.

"Syaoran, come on. Sakura is leaving! She'll be late for her flight," Tomoyo called them.

"Let's go."

Syaoran just numbly followed Yukito to the airport. Fujitaka will be away for a dig. His dream was finally granted when a group of archeologists invited him to Egypt. And he's sending his daughter to a boarding school in England since his son is old enough to look after himself. It seemed that Fujitaka only waited for the Nadeshiko Festival to passed before dropping the bomb.

And now is the time of departure.

"Take care, kaijuu. Don't scare Europeans away."

"Onii-chan, Sakura not a kaijuu!" And with that, the sight that greeted Syaoran is the stomping torture for Touya.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!"

Yukito, Mei Lin and Tomoyo followed suit in bidding Sakura farewell. Fujitaka already left the day before and after that Sakura's friends and classmates held a small farewell party for her. Kero, on the other hand, will be coming with her as her, well, guardian, of course. (Yeah, a guardian of sweets.)

"Oh, I will miss you all!" Sakura said with Tomoyo still hugging her. "Don't worry, Moyo-chan, I'll tell Eriol-kun hi for you. I'll keep in touch. Ands don't forget about me!"

Mei Lin laughed. "Of course we won't. Especially a certain someone."

Syaoran gulped. Great, just what he needed.

"Hoe? Who?"

"Uh, he----."

"Sakura, I wish you a safe trip," Syaoran quickly said.

She smiles. "You, too, Syao-kun. I know that you'll also be leaving tomorrow. I don't know if we'll meet again but I surely am delighted being your classmate-----."

"Friend," Tomoyo coughed.

"Err…yeah, friend," she said with a giggle.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything? Your luggage? And why is your backpack seemed bulky?" Touya asked. He dropped his gaze to Kero who is resting on Sakura's shoulder as a…plush toy.

"Uhh? My backpack?" She opened her backpack and pulled out a _very_ familiar stuff toy. It is dark in color and though it doesn't _resemble_ a bear it's still kawaii. "This?"

"Saku-chan…do you know who that's from?" Mei Lin asked carefully. She's watching both Sakura and Syaoran's reaction.

"Of course! Syao-kun gave it to me!"

"The **brat** gave that to you?" Touya asked with his usual glaring but none cared.

"And do you know how?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked at them, puzzled. Why would they ask such things? And why does Syaoran look like he isn't breathing? But she answered them anyways. "He gave it to me the day he left for Hong Kong----."

"Why-----?"

"-----to say goodbye. Seriously, guys, if you're _friend_ is leaving, aren't you going to see him before he's off?"

"Calling all passengers of Flight 107 to London, UK. Please board the plane. Thank you."

"Oh, there goes my plane. See ya all next summer!" And with that said, she left leaving them behind.

Syaoran felt something inside him. He doesn't want her to leave, he wants her to stay with him but he just let her walk out of hi life. Now he knew how she felt when he left.

And now, he regretted not telling her how much he loves her…after the encounter with Void.

------OoO-----

Sakura sighed. It's hard leaving your loved ones but she has to do it. She promised her father that she would be strong. But she misses them already!

Her gaze landed on the stuff toy Syaoran gave her. She touched it's ears, it's nose, it's eyes…every thing until she couldn't stop herself from cuddling it. When she told them that she got the toy when she said good bye to Syaoran, it felt like something is missing…

"Weird. Why did it feel like there's a heavier reason on how I got this from him?" she murmured to herself. Then she figured it must have been the lapses in her memory. When she woke up after the encounter with Void, she realized that she couldn't remember _some _things…

--- TWO DAYS AGO ---

"When will she wake up?" a worried male voice echoed in her brain. She can't see a thing.

"Soon," a female one answered.

"Soon? Tomoyo, you've been saying that since last night!"

"So?" another female voice argued back. "She needs rest!"

"But-----."

"Will you calm down, _Syaoran_?"

She couldn't follow anymore the conversation. Why are they arguing? "Uhhh…"

"Sakura!"

"She's waking up!"

That's when she opened her eyes. It's blurry at first but after a while everything came into focus. And the first thing she saw? Worried gorgeous amber eyes.

"Sakura, how are feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything? Tell me, please, don't scare us that way."

"I'm alright, I guess," she mumbled uneasily as she rubbed her temples. "Li-kun," Syaoran flinched hearing his last name. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? As in everything?" Tomoyo asked. She looked at everyone in the room. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Kero and Yue.

"I remember the fight with the Void Card but why did I lose consciousness? Didn't we succeed?"

"Sakura, in order to seal the card, the most powerful magician should sacrifice her most treasured feeling…"

"And I was the one…but what did I lose? What was my most treasured feeling?"

Everyone became deadly silent. Especially Syaoran.

"Well?"

"You're the only one who can tell," Syaoran answered for them in a voice void with any emotion. But she can clearly see the hurt in his eyes until he quickly masked it…

--- END FLASHBACK---

She sighed again. She later on found out that _most_ of the memories she lost are with Syaoran…but why?

That's when she felt something pointed. It's coming from the back of the toy. She inspected it and found a small rolled paper inserted INSIDE of it. She took it out and read the contents.

_**If Only**_

If you only knew how much I care for you,

You wouldn't need anyone else.

If you only knew what I feel for you,

Would you leave me for someone else?

What I only need and everything I want

Is something only you can give.

Forgive me for being blunt

But I just want a love to receive.

All I ask is for you to cherish me

For I know that I won't be around forever.

Just hold me and you'll see

That maybe, just maybe, I'll be gone sooner.

But if you're in pain, with just one call

I'll be there to give you all.

Her eyes widened. Then she felt the plane move. It's taking off!

She looked out of the plane window and felt that she left something…

Her heart, maybe?

------OoO------

Well, what do you think of that? Many say that my one-shots need longer versions but sad to say I AM LAZY, ehehehe, but don't worry, if you liked this one, I could write the part two. NO PART THREE. I really want to make a two-shot but if you, guys, think this is enough, so be it…

Ahehehe, I should be updating one of my fic but I've got no time encoding the new chapter of American Beauty, you see, I reached 12 midnight and it was All Saints' Day yesterday and today is All Souls' Day…

Another reason why I updated this because we are hosting a two-day HAUNTED CHEMISTRY LAB (way down to hell, baby) in school and I'm going to be a witch (why is no one surprised?) to raise funds and at the same time a sort-of project of our batch, ehehe

Thank you so much to those who continue supporting **American Beauty**, **Endlessly, Eternally**, **Because of You** and **Memories of Destiny**…Maraming Salamat!!!

Mwahugzzzz,

Shajira


	2. Chapter 2

Visage of Love

By: Shajira

Ehehe, I'm not really into sad endings so…

-----OoO-----

Syaoran rubbed his temples as soon as he finished putting the last dot of his signature. There care too many paperwork in the office and he isn't getting enough rest. He's been working like a log since he was appointed as the CEO of the Li Group of Companies.

Since the day he returned to Hong Kong 10 years ago, he has been working himself to death; studying, training, managing the Li empire, leading the Li Clan, avoiding the topic of marriage, hiding from his sisters, scaring girls away, hiding the pain…and crying his heart out in his lonely nights.

He sighed when a certain face popped in his mind. It has always been like that. It has been ten years and yet he still hasn't forgotten about her. Almost instantly the angelic face of an emerald-eyed card mistress would always show up.

She's always in his mind, his heart, his soul…

She will always be his life.

"Sakura…"

"Mr. Li?"

He absentmindedly answered his secretary on the other line. "Yes?"

"A package is here from Mr. Hiiragizawa and your mother sent a message reminding you of the party tonight."

"Alright. Bring it here."

"Yes, sir."

-----OoO-----

"Congratulations, child," Mrs. Tanioko, an elderly socialite who doesn't look her age, stated when she spotted an auburn-haired lady in pink.

A fully grown and mature Sakura plastered a smile. She evolved into such a gorgeous card captor. She has grown tired of hearing that statement since she was properly introduced by Eriol Hiiragizawa to everyone but politeness calls. She has met a lot of important people in this gathering and she doesn't want to embarrass Eriol and the Li's who welcomed her warmly since her arrival here in Hong Kong. "Thank you."

The woman smiled. "I have watched lots of your shows and they are all fabulous. But there's this one which I love most and really touched me. It was your role as **Cherry**."

"The Moonlight Dance?"

"Absolutely. And it's truly a heart-breaking stage play. But my stupid husband always asks me why I cried just because the only thing you, as Cherry, remembered of your love is a dance under the moonlight. Why couldn't men understand that _the worst heartache is not being able to let your beloved know how much you love him_? And then I cried because you lost your memory before you even had the chance to tell **Rolf** that!"

Ands it's now a genuine smile that appeared on Sakura's face.

"And that young man who played Rolf is such a good-looking one. But of course, not as dashing as **him**," Mrs. Tanioko added with a teasing smile. "**He** has chosen wisely. I can't think of any other respectable female that would be a perfect candidate."

Oh, that again. Sakura tried hard not to frown. Aside from "congratulations", she's been hearing things like that. On how she is the "best and perfect" among the candidates, how the "kids" would look beautiful and so on. But who is **he**? And candidate for what? God, these people are giving her headaches.

She tried to excuse herself saying she's heading to the ladies' room and strategically **_run_** to the opposite way.

-----OoO-----

"Mother—."

"Xiao Lang Li, stop whining like your sisters."

Syaoran immediately shut up. Of all the things to say!! He just wanted to ask the current mistress of the Li Clan on why he MUST attend this ball. It's just as boring as the other ones.

He aimed a glare to his sisters when he heard them giggle. It's bad enough to hear a sermon from his mother but to be in the same room with his sisters?!? Of all the people in the world, his sisters should witness this.

"Eriol is right. Little Brother still acts like a child," Fanran **_whispered_**.

"He's still KAWAII," agreed by his other sisters, Sheifa and Fuutie in a creepy Tomoyo-style mode.

"You shouldn't be listening to Eriol!" He scowled.

"But he's still Clow Reed," Feimiel reminded him which brought another round of giggling from them.

"Xiao Lang, are you listening to me?"

He mentally cursed himself for not fully listening to his mother. He wanted to **_thank_** his sisters for getting him in trouble. He just nodded as an answer though that was a fat lie.

"And do you agree to this engagement?" Yelan slowly yet sternly asked.

_What engagement?_ "Yes, mother." _Probably another business merger_.

"Good."

-----OoO-----

Sakura sighed. It had taken her a hard time just to escape from her friends and guests. She never knew that just by attending this party of the rich and famous could leas her to a lot of puzzle.

She looked at her surroundings and noticed for the first time that she has reached a secluded of the garden of this well-known hotel. Sweet-scented flowers and lush plants are at every corner. The only light present is the beams showered by the glowing moon and stars. There's also a fountain of an angel in the middle of this paradise.

Feeling emotionally tired, she sat on the cold concrete of the fountain and gazed at the stars above. During her schooling in England she discovered that acting wasn't so bad. She joined the theater and before she knew what hit her she was already touring around the globe as stage actress. She no longer feels the consciousness she to feel every time she was chose to lead their school plays. She has changed.

"But some things remain the same…they never changed," she murmured. She waved her hand and a magical book appeared. Years of practicing enhanced her magic and she can now bring out the Clow with just a wave of hand. Besides, how can she bring with her a book in her pink sparkling gown without walking like a fool?

Two cards showed up.

One Clow.

One Sakura in dull pink color.

Sakura never managed to understand why these two always come together. It's like they complete one another. The Clow one is always a mystery to her. the winged-heart of the card must mean something when it showed when Syaoran left before the Void but what? Until now, even with her level of magic, she can't name its connection to her…and Syaoran.

The Void is no help either. Even after she successfully changed it into a Sakura card, it never showed a sign that it i9s OFFICIALLY a Sakura Card. Every time it comes to her, instead of bringing warmth, it brings solitude to her heart.

"Void, why do you keep on giving me the impression that something in my life is missing? Incomplete…like a part of me is locked up in a void."

The wind blew its soft whispers and she noticed the stars above are just like the ones she used to look up to in England. Once again, she felt the impression that the way they twinkle is saying something…they aren't as lustrous as the way she remembered them to be back when she was barely her teens…

She has the power of the Stars. Could it mean that…?

"Then you are like me…couldn't shine because of an unknown and missing part…"

-----OoO-----

Our chestnut-haired hero gasped for breath. Thank God he still managed to come out alive. Right now, he's in the safety of the wide hotel garden. Since his late arrival he's been bombarded by different famous figures mostly his and Eriol's business associates. They won't stop congratulating him about the **engagement **he never knew what for. And what added to his irritation was Eriol's I'm-so-innocent-and-dashingly-mysterious-smile.

When he got the chance he sneaked out and now he got the freedom he so needed.

But his triumphant mood didn't last long. It was replaced by sadness…and regret. Syaoran sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair while the other one pulled out something from his coat.

It was a picture.

"My Cherry Blossom…" he whispered brokenly. His tough exterior wears off every time he's alone. And now, just by looking at her face…

How could Eriol be so **cruel**? Why did he have to send this to him? It was a picture of him and Sakura in their prince and princess outfit while dancing so closely during the play for the Nadeshiko festival. It was a reminder of the night when Sakura----.

Syaoran shook his head. It is so painful to just think about that.

But it seems that he's not alone in his world of solitude. Somebody is sitting by the fountain and is humming a sad tune.

--

Sakura sighed. She's crazy mourning over something she doesn't even know. "I wish the stars could tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

Her body froze. Her heart skipped a beat. Her mind felt numb. That deep baritone voice---.

"Sorry for invading your privacy. May be I should go---."

"Don't," she quickly opposed. Sakura knew the man behind her must have been raising his brow without even looking back. She heaved a deep breath. "It's okay. Don't go."

After saying that, she failed to hear any noise. 'May be he already left,' she thought. But just then, she felt someone sit next to her. It was so dark and she's facing the opposite way.

"Why are you alone?"

"I…" Sakura closed her eyes. Should she trust him? "I really don't know…I just feel like I don't belong here…"

She heard the man sigh. She can feel that they have the same…problem…situation. They are kindred spirits. And right there and then she knew she could trust him…not as a stranger, but as a long time **friend**.

"And you?"

"…Being broken hearted is like having a broken pair of ribs…on the outside it looks like there's nothing wrong…but every breath hurts…that's why I came here. I'm tired from all the pretending…you don't mind, do you?"

"N-no…not at all…so your girl left you?"

He laughed a humorless laugh. They were back to back so she couldn't see his face. But she can feel his pain… "You can say that….I drink and get drunk…I smoke and get cough. I fight and get wounds, but one thing I hate most and I'm still doin' it. It's when…I love and get hurt. I…I didn't tell her I love her and until now I don't have the courage to follow her…"

Why is he telling this to her? She's a stranger…but he's comfortable with her…he feels at peace…Besides, he needed to bring it all out or else he'll explode…

"…because I'm afraid to know that she's now happy with some other guy…"

Sakura felt a prick in her heart. It is evident in his words that this man truly loves that…that woman.

"I…I don't really know what to tell you. You see, years have passed but still no one to hug and to kiss, and no one to plan the future with. I always say I'm happy being single…But I have to admit, it's somehow…incomplete.

"And often times I just want to grab the nearest man in my line of vision…but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"We don't choose the person we fall for or get attracted with. It just hits you like a speeding bullet and bang!" the man said, "We couldn't feel it at first, unless we see ourselves bleeding.

"Don't hurry yourself…you might just get hurt in the process."

"But…"

"But…?"

God, how can she explain to this man what she feels for **Syaoran**?

"Every night I tell myself "tomorrow will be better, tomorrow I'll move on". Yet every morning I wake up wanting to be with him more, wanting to see him again…but I don't know **why **I'm going over that as if…as if…"

"As if _you love him_?"

"Yeah…" Does she love him? Does she really love SYAORAN?

"_**I…I love you, Sakura…"**_

Sakura's eyes widened. That memory…

"_**I love you, Syaoran…"**_

"…I love him…I love Syaoran," she said breathlessly. She failed to notice how the man trapped his breath or how her cards glowed. God, how could she forget her feelings for him???!!!???

Sakura wanted to jump in joy for this discovery. And all thanks to this man! She twirled around. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE SYAO---Syaoran…?"

"Sakura…"

A blinding light suddenly shot above them. There appeared two cards, the Void and the…the Love?

Joined as one, it was the HOPE…

----OoO---

"Xiao Lang, where have you been? There's an important announcement I have to make."

Syaoran panted but still relieve he found his mother. "I, too, mother. Can I have your ring? The Li Clan heirloom?"

Yelan gave her ring to her son…a rare emerald-gemmed ring…

"That is for your wife, Xiao Lang…and I want you to come up there with me for this announcement."

"Yes, mother, but---."

But he was cut short. They are now in the make-shift stage and every one's eyes are on them.

----OoO----

"Sakura, what are you doing here outside in the gardens?"

Sakura twirled around and found her all time best friend and cousin. "Moyo! Oh my God!" she couldn't help herself. She's so happy to see Syaoran again. She hugged Tomoyo.

"Oh, you silly girl. You can hug me later because right now you should be inside for your ENGAGEMENT party."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wha-what?"

-----OoO---

"Such a pleasant night, isn't it?" Yelan smiled among the crowd. "And to make it officially special, I would like to make this announcement."

Syaoran shifted beside his mother. What is she doing? He has to go meet---Sakura!!! She's with Tomoyo and…and she doesn't look too happy.

"My son, Xiao Lang Li, as you can see, is now the leader of the Clan and is his father's heir. And now is the time for him to give this clan an heir of his own. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce my son's engagement of marriage to---."

"Mother, no!"

The crowd became silent still. What's happening? Every one is curious and shock as to why Xiao Lang wanted to break his engagement.

"No?"

"Yes, mother, I couldn't and will not marry that woman," Syaoran said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Because I will only marry for love."

Mrs. Tanioko, the woman from earlier, gasped. Her favorite actress is in front of her…crying. "Child…"

"Syao—syaoran…" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran stepped down. He went straight through the crowd…straight where Sakura is. "And the woman I will only marry is **her**." Syaoran in instant is on bended knee with the ring.

Sakura placed her hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe it!

"Sakura Kinomoto, I've waited for you all my life. You are the one who brought me out of the void I was in. And I will always, as in always, tell you how much I love you just to resurrect your feelings from the void it was locked in. Will you marry me?"

Sakura smiled shakily. "Yes…Yes, I will. Aishiteru, my little wolf."

And in instant, Sakura's finger is with a gorgeous ring and is locked up in Syaoran's sweet embrace and him whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

They don't care what Yelan or the Elders will say or what this people's reaction will be as long as they're together.

But they didn't expect the Li sisters' outburst of "Baka", Yelan's "You got me worried, son", Tomoyo's hyper "KAWAII" and everyone to laugh.

An elderly man approached them and patted Syoaran's back. "You never seized to amaze us, Li. We all thought you will leave this pretty lady here just for someone the clan doesn't approve of and here you are, marrying the best candidate as the next mistress of the clan and is REALLY your bride. Am I right, Miss Idol?"

The two just gawk at him.

---O---END---O---

Well? Ahehehe, this is the best I could do to make up for the loss times, I was so busy for the past month but don't worry, Christmas vacation would be on 21 and I might be able to update two or three of my stories.

Thank you for always supporting me, guyzzz…And don't forget to review.

Mwahugzzz,

SHAJIRA

---- Oh boy, I'm still in a state of "WOW" after being lost in the Mall of Asia and watching the National Folk Dance Company of The Philippines performed, ahehehe


End file.
